Sweet Boy - Peter Parker x Reader
by onelovewonderwoman
Summary: What happens when Peter finds himself too stressed with his Spidey responsibilities and decides to take it out on the reader?


It had been only of late that you found it'd been hard to be Peter's best friend.

For some reason you could not fathom, Peter had been very, very impatient with a lot of things; mostly you, as you spent most of your time with him.

You couldn't think of any reason as to why he would be so snippy and on edge; he was such a sweet boy, one you'd fallen hard for. It was a nickname you'd given him; one that would always make him blush. He'd given you the nickname, sweet girl, in return; making you blush like a madman as well.

But he'd spent the last two months getting easily irritated with you.

You tried not to mind it, though.

You remember the first day it started, he'd gotten mad at you for tapping your pen on your desk as you thought, something you did a lot.

"Could you stop doing that?" Peter said aggressively as his head shot up from his textbook.

Your eyebrows furrowed and you laughed lightly at your friend, "It's never bothered you before."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well it's bothering me now, so,"

His head turned back to his textbook as your eyes lowered to the ground, mumbling a small sorry.

You brushed it off as a bad day then, and all the other times.

Another time he'd gotten angry at you was in front of Michelle and Ned, thus making it so very embarrassing. You'd been talking about how excited you were for a concert for your favourite band that you'd been lucky enough to score tickets for.

"I'm just so excited for the concert," you grinned at Ned as Michelle stayed reading her book, Ned smiling back just as big at you, "It's supposed to be something so huge! It's their new album too, so-,"

You were cut off by Peter looking up from his food, indescribably annoyed, and saying, "We get it, Y/N, you're excited. Could you just shut up about it for two seconds?"

Ned face turned into one of absolute shock. Michelle even looked up at the harsh comment that left your usually sweet boy's mouth.

You shrunk in your spot, suddenly feeling incredibly hot and embarrassed, looking down at your tray. You mumbled a small sorry to Peter before staying silent the whole rest of lunch and school day.

The third time had been during studying at his apartment. You'd noticed as of late that he'd been incredibly distant and you didn't spend much time together, so you decided to ask him about it; bad idea.

"Peter," you sat up on his bed, "Why have you been so distant?"

Peter's eyes didn't leave his homework on his desk as he said absentmindedly, "No, I haven't."

You stood from your spot on his bed, "Yes, you have," you moved closer to him, "I don't know if it's the Stark Internship, which shouldn't be taking up your whole life, but you've been so distant from me. Not even Ne-,"

You were cut off when Peter suddenly swiveled his chair around and stood up in front of you, running a hand through his brown hair, looking pissed, "Yeah, well, not everything revolves around you. I have other things to do that don't involve you and your constant nagging; so back off, Y/N."

You stared at him, eyes glazed over with tears that you wouldn't let fall, as he went back to the previous position he was in before.

You backed up, trying to make as little sound as possible in fear on setting him off again, and sat back on the bed to do your homework.

"Sorry, Peter," You mumbled, eyes down, "I'm sorry."

You heard Peter sigh, and you hoped he would say something in return; something nice, maybe an apology,

"I'm trying to do homework, Y/N."

You brushed that day off like a bad day as all the other days; but soon you came to discover why your sweet boy had been so on edge lately.

Peter had invited you over one day, looking nervous as you sat on his bed waiting, for him to tell you what he so urgently needed to.

"Don't freak out," Peter moved to his backpack and began to unzip it, "And please, please don't tell anyone. Ned only found out by accident; I've just been trying to find a way to tell you."

Your eyebrows furrowed in concern as your face morphed into one of hesitation, "Peter…," You shifted in your spot as your crush rummaged through the bag.

What could he possibly be hiding that's such a secret? Is it bad? What if he's on drugs or something? What if he dragged Ned into it!

' _No,'_ you thought, ' _Your sweet boy would never do anything like that.'_

You heard Peter mumble a small 'aha' before turning to you, hiding whatever he was looking for behind his back, "Promise, no freaking out and no telling."

You nodded, "Promise."

You watched as Peter moved his hands in front of you. In them were two pieces of fabric; one a full blue and red spandex bodysuit, another a red mask with huge white eyes, black outlining them.

You stared at the suit for what seemed like forever to Peter. You couldn't believe the sweet, little, usually defenceless boy was Spider-Man; hero of Queens, New York.

"Y/N," You looked up at Peter to see his face desperate and voice pleading, "Please, say something."

You small laugh of nervousness, "Wow."

From then on, you understood why Peter had been so on edge and angry; he had so much on his plate. He'd been balancing school, home life, and a hero life.

From then on, you made it your duty to help him anytime he was hurt; both physically and mentally/emotionally.

Despite being the person to help him, you were still snapped at quite a bit because you spent the most time with him, thus being in the line of fire. You tried not to mind it though, you knew it must've not been easy doing what he did. So you braved it, got over it, always being his rock to come back to.

All, until one night that he'd gone too far.

"Peter, come one, stop moving around," you said sternly, "I know it's uncomfortable, but I need to do this."

You'd been stitching up a huge gash across his chest as he kept twitching and squirming in discomfort.

You voiced anger in your words, but tears threatened to spill from your Y/E/C eyes.

Your sweet boy had gotten into a fight, too much for him to handle; he'd almost killed himself. You couldn't imagine a life without Peter.

You finally finished, allowing him to get up and grab a spare shirt he had in your room.

"God," you mumbled as you put the needle away, then stared at his chest as he pulled on the shirt, "You're so stupid."

Peter gave you a weak glare before moving back to plop down onto your bed once again and closing his eyes, "It doesn't matter, I'm fine aren't I?"

You shook your head in disbelief, getting up from your seat on the bed and turning to look at him, "No, Peter, it does matter. What if you hadn't been fine? What would I do?"

Peter only turned his back to you, keeping his eyes shut.

"Hey," you said firmly, "Listen to me; what would I do, Peter? Peter, what would May do? She can't lose you; not after what happened to Ben-,"

Peter turned suddenly, swung his legs over the bed, and stood, glowering over you, "You have no right bringing up Uncle Ben, he has nothing to do with this."

"Peter, it does," you pleaded, "Sweet boy, no one wants to lose you. You have to try harder to-,"

"Don't you get it," he shook his head, anger evident, "I'm trying as hard as I can! I'm not good enough for Mr. Stark to call me in yet, I need to prove myself, Y/N!"

You tilted your head to the side shaking it, "No, Peter, I don't get it. It seems like all you're trying hard to do is get yourself killed, not keep yourself safe. Peter, you can keep yourself safe and citizens as well. Please, understand where I'm coming from. I don't want to find you lying dead somewhere."

Peter let out a bitter laugh, "I never asked your opinion on how I should fight. I know what I'm doing."

"Peter, please, liste-,"

"No, you listen," Peter moved closer and closer as you took steps back, "You have no idea what it's like. I try so very hard, and I know what I'm doing. I'm not stupid, and I'm not going to get myself killed."

You breathed, "Yes, bu-,"

"No!" Peter shouted at you, "Don't tell me how to do things! I can handle it!"

Your back had lightly hit the wall due to all the backing up when you said, "Peter, you're scaring me."

It went unnoticed when he continued on to shout the words that finally made you snap,

"God, you're so needy! You can't do anything without me, can you? You're always so goddamn dependant on everyone! All you think about is yourself! You never back off!"

At that you pushed him away from you, his body moving a couple steps back.

You're eyes widened at the fact that you'd actually pushed him. You guys have never tried to hurt one another physically. Your touches have always been ones of affection.

The tears from your eyes finally began to fall as you felt guilt for pushing him. You shouldn't have to feel guilt for that, he should feel bad he provoked you to do such things; but he'd spent so long making you seem like the bad guy, you began to believe it.

"Get out," you told him, shaking your head as tears ran faster and faster down your cheeks, salty drops falling into your mouth as you spoke, "Get out, Peter! Go!"

Peter's face turned into one of hurt and guilt suddenly as he realized what he'd said to you, "Y/N, please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, sweet gir-,"

Tears ran faster down your cheeks, "I said get out!"

You moved to pull open your bedroom door, "And don't you dare ever call me that again."

"Sweet gir-,"

You gave him a hard glare, making him stop and lower his head. You stood by the door, body shaking in anger as you waited for him to leave.

You looked down as he started moving to the door, not wanting to look at him anymore.

You felt him stop in front of you for a moment, feeling his eyes on you, before he resumed his movements and made his way out slowly.

The moment he got out of the room, you slammed the door shut, covering your mouth as you let out sob after sob, not knowing what to do; and that way you stayed for the rest of the night.

You walked into the school the next morning with swollen red eyes from all the crying. Anger and sadness painted your features as you made your way over to your locker. The one next to Peter's.

You went stiff as you felt his presence next to you, looking at you, not even opening his locker,

"Y/N," he whispered, reaching for your hand. Before he could grab it, though, you snatched your arm away, slamming your locker closed, and going to first period. You didn't have first period with Peter, and you thanked God for that.

Second period, however, was lab; where you had to sit next to Peter, as he was your partner.

You stayed silent during the class, thanking God once again, because of the video their teacher had the substitute play because she'd been at home, sick.

Half way through the period you heard Peter whisper to you, "Hey," his hand came forward and laid on your own, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

You kept your eyes forward as you yanked your hand out of his grasp, pulling it into your lap.

You heard him sigh in defeat as you both went back to staying silent the whole rest of class.

As the day went on, you still hadn't talked to Peter, you even sat in the library at lunch attempting to do homework to keep your mind off of him. Michelle had joined you, claiming it was better than sitting with the two losers, as she called Peter and Ned.

Once you'd made it to your apartment, you found yourself collapsing from exhaustion onto the couch. Once you finally managed to fall into some sort of sleep, you heard a knock as the door,

"Who is it?" You shouted. You didn't want to let Peter in if he tried to talk to you again.

"Michelle, loser," you heard her say, "I want my book back, the one you borrowed."

You chuckled lightly at her straight forwardness and opened the door to be greeted with her unimpressed facial expression, "I'll be right back with your book."

You rushed to your room, rummaging around before finally finding the thick, old book.

Running back, you saw Michelle's face morph into somewhat of a smile, "Ah, thanks, dork."

You laughed, "No problem, MJ. See you tomorrow."

You heard her mumble what seemed to be a 'yeah, you too.' as she opened the book and walked away.

Closing the door, you laughed again to yourself at your friend, before hearing another knock,

"Did you forget something else, MJ?"

You opened the door again to be greeted by a nervous looking Peter. Your smiling face turned into a scowling one as you went to close the door, only to be stopped by Peter's foot wedged between it and the frame,

"Please, just listen to me," Peter pleaded as you opened the door, "I'm so sorry, Y/N, I didn't mean any of what I said! The last thing I want to do is hurt you!"

You looked at him in disbelief, "Really? 'Cause it seems like it's the only thing you've been doing lately."

"I know, I know that, sweet girl," He took a step inside your apartment, only have you back up and hold up a finger to tell him to stop moving forward, "There's just been a lot of pressure, and I don't mean it-,"

"That's not an excuse, Peter!" You cried out, "You make me feel like shit! I've spent so much time questioning myself because of the things you've said to me; I spend so much time questioning our friendship!"

Peter looked at you helplessly as tears gathered in his eyes, "Please. Please, I'm so sorry. I can't lose you, please."

Tears began to slip down your face, ones that Peter wanted to kiss away and make you smile again, confess to you about his feelings, as you said, "I pushed you last night; and I was so close to slapping you. We've never tried to hurt each other. I-," you cut yourself off before starting a new sentence, "Sorry doesn't fix everything, Peter."

Peter looked down as tears began to escape his eyes, "I know," he whispered, "But I don't know what to do to make this right."

A deep silence took over the both of you. Sniffs and heavy breathing was all that interrupted during the excruciating minutes the two of you stood there. You didn't dare look at Peter, whereas he looked at you; shameful at himself for making you feel such a way.

"Maybe you should just go." You broke the silence, eyes still on the ground.

Peter shook his head, "No. I'm not leaving you."

You finally looked up at him, tears still falling from both your eyes, "Peter…,"

He suddenly lunged forward to pull you into a hug. Your arms wrapped around his waist and buried your head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry," his whispered into your hair, pressing a kiss there, "I'm an asshole."

Your arms simply tightened around his waist, as you didn't want to let go.

"Let's order some takeout," Peter still held onto you, "and let's watch some Star Wars or something. Anything you want."

You laughed lightly and whispered, "Yeah, that sounds nice."

You pulled away from him, arms still wrapped around his waist as his were still wrapped around you, you faced him.

Looking deep into his eyes, you found yourself leaning forward. As did he.

Just as both your lips grazed each other, Peter spoke softly, "Are you sure this won't ruin our friendship?"

You smiled softly, "Not if you love me as much as I love you, sweet boy."

And with that, the two of you shared your first kiss of many more.


End file.
